


Cat + Cheese

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grateful client sends a gift of cheese. Spencer gets to it before Holmes and Watson do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat + Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP day 12 [prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1108688.html): _Imported cheese. Whether it's actual fromage from another country, or dairy product that has been imported from someplace unexpected, or simply a sense of humor from a foreign land, it's up to you._

There are occasions when a client is so grateful for Holmes' assistance that a gift is sent to our rooms. In the most recent of these occasions, Holmes helped a travelling French nobleman with a fairly trifling matter, but the man, upon returning home, sent a large basket of French cheeses made on his estate as a mark of his esteem. The basket arrived while Holmes and I were out, so Mrs. Hudson left it upon our dining table and thought no more of the matter.

Spencer found the basket before we did.

As it turned out, Spencer had a taste for blue cheese and there were at least two different kinds in the basket. Unfortunately for Spencer, his stomach did not appreciate the cheese as much as his tongue did, at least in the quantities he'd eaten. The poor fellow was huddled on the hearth when we entered the room; he meowed pitifully as if to distract us from the mess he had made, both of the basket and afterward. I could not help but laugh at the overturned basket and its scattered contents.

We communicated our appreciation to the client after consuming the intact cheeses, not mentioning that our cat also enjoyed the gift, and for quite a while afterward, Spencer could often be found sleeping in the basket.


End file.
